guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilgrimage
Overview Summary #Escort the ghost to the spot Krahm fell. #Guide the wandering spirits to Allura's last resting place. #Walk to the spot where Shandara and her daughter were lost. #Reunite the spirits with Shahin to complete their pilgrimage. Obtained from :Ganji in The Ruptured Heart Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 gold :*Ancient Artifact Dialogue :"We left on a pilgrimage in the hopes of reaching Augury Rock to witness the Ascension grounds with our own eyes, but the elements proved too much for us to withstand. Every one of us succumbed along the way. Even in death, we strive to complete our journey. Until we reach our destination, we will never rest. Please, reunite our caravan and lead the way so that we may complete our final walk." ::Accept: "Come with me. It is time you finished your final walk." ::Reject: "Perhaps you should consider buying a map." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Krahm: "I can still hear the shrill cries of that moment when a hideous beast first attacked our line. It was right here that it happened." :Krahm: "We had evaded it for many days, but with all the rumbling beneath us, we all knew it was inevitable." :Krahm: "The storms kicked up something fierce. Blinded by biting wind and searing sand, we had little chance." :Krahm: "It was so sudden I barely had time to feel the pain. In an instant the world turned black and I was inside the belly of the beast. At least the others made it further than me." :Krahm: "Here is where my last steps were made, my last breaths were taken." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Allura: "It was here that the dunes all began to look the same..." :Allura: "We wandered in circles for what felt like days." :Allura: "Our rations ran dry. With little food and no water, the desert consumed us after scorching our skin..." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Shandara: "So hot... my lips burned and skin cracked. The pain was excruciating." :Shandara: "I did not realize my little girl had left my side. I looked down and saw she was missing, so I broke from the line to look for her." :Shandara: "The sandstorm quickly covered her small tracks. It was through sheer luck that I found her hiding behind a rock." :Shandara: "Our reunion was bittersweet. Though we were together, we were alone. We never found the caravan and died the next day." Reward Dialogue :"You are the same that I have heard about through the winds, are you not? Gathering these lost souls so they may continue their journey to the point of Ascension is a very noble deed, and I thank you for the kind gesture. Please accept this small token as my thanks for releasing my dear friends from torment and sending us back on our journey to Augury Rock. Perhaps, we shall see you again some day if you ever choose to journey to that sacred place." Walkthrough You just have to travel to several spots on the map. After accepting the quest, head north east to the first spot that has Bleached Bones lying about. Around the bones are some Graven Monoliths and perhaps a few giants. Krahm will show up and trigger the quest update. He (as will the other ghosts) start to follow you. Follow the quest marker north and west to the spot where Allura died. She will appear and the quest will update again. Cross several bridges as you follow the next marker north to find Shandara and get the last quest trigger. Finally, head all the way north to the small patch of sulfurous sands to find Shahin. But do remember to go to the nearby Wurm Spoor before you cross (you can see the pillar of light next to a W-shaped outcropping of the land). Talking to Shahin will complete the quest. Notes *There is Buried Treasure near Shahin. *For those with Prophecies linked to their account, the ghosts in this quest will appear in Skyward Reach (Crystal Desert region), outside the northern exit of Augury Rock. The following are their dialogues: :Shahin: "Though it cost me my life, I'm grateful that these dead eyes can rest on the land we sought to find." :Ganji: "Thank you, friend. Because of you, we've finally reached our destination." :Krahm: "Though it cost me my life, I'm grateful that these dead eyes can rest on the land we sought to find." :Allura: "Were I still alive, this sight would bring a tear to my eye. Thank you for guiding me to my promised land." :Shandara: "The journey took my daughter, my friends, and finally my life. I never expected to rest in peace, but now it seems I finally might." Category:Nightfall quests